


A Kiss Before Dawn

by iceysparkling



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drink With Me, First Kiss, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceysparkling/pseuds/iceysparkling
Summary: Enjolras received a kiss from Grantaire before dawn.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 7





	A Kiss Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自伦敦西区大转盘版悲惨世界音乐剧，更准确是2017—2018年的大悲演绎。人物形象参考这届卡司，R: Hugo Chiarella；E：Hyoie O' Grady.

“马吕斯，去休息。”  
  
马吕斯在安灼拉的催促下终于收回枪，爬下街垒。黎明之前暂时没有进攻，起义者得以拥有宝贵的夜晚时光。  
  
他们修整街垒，收拾房间，清点子弹、绷带和人数。他们给伤员包扎，巴阿雷的手臂中弹了，负责疗伤的姑娘为他敷药，他的脸上全是冷汗。他们在厨房找到些食材，煮了一大锅汤，于是每人能分到一碗冒着白气的热汤。他们还在酒窖里找到十五瓶未开封的酒，是于什鲁大爷的存货。博须埃表示：“这些肯定是上好的葡萄酒，格朗泰尔会欣喜若狂的。”但是格朗泰尔并没有露出应有的狂喜神色，他少见地面沉如水，坐在那一个人喝酒。马吕斯经过身边时，格朗泰尔拉住他，递过一顶棕色的破旧帽子。那是之前格朗泰尔趴在地上躲子弹时发现的，属于爱潘妮的帽子。马吕斯接过后，把帽子紧紧攥在手里。  
  
青年们坐在凳子上、倚在桌子上或干脆坐在地上，喝酒和热汤，谈论革命和未来，就像平常伙伴们在缪尚咖啡馆里做的那样。枪支放在他们的手边，酒店昏黄的灯光照出这些年轻人们疲惫而坚定的面容。  
第一个敬酒的是弗以伊。他站在屋子中央，举起酒杯说：“敬往昔岁月！”  
起义者们抬起头，端起手中装酒的容器回应他。一种怀念的、蓬勃的氛围在房间里升腾，让这个漫长的黑夜似乎也变得温和起来。  
热安这个浪漫主义的诗人在吟诵一些温柔的情诗，诗里描述生活、青春、爱情以及一切新世界里会有的美好事物。若李笑嘻嘻地朝着他心爱姑娘的方向举起酒杯，喊道：“敬漂亮姑娘！”那个叫米西什塔的姑娘在若李的目光下娇嗔地转过身不看他，但脸上浮现一抹红晕。她周围的女孩们笑了起来。  
  
若李坐回座位，搭住旁边格朗泰尔的肩膀，得意洋洋地冲好友傻笑，一幅沐浴在爱情光辉下的神气模样。  
格朗泰尔看向若李，也在嘴角扯出一个弧度。  
然后他垂下目光。  
  
格朗泰尔喝下一口酒，晃晃悠悠站起来，他举起酒瓶环视房间，目光扫过若李、热安、弗以伊、公白飞、古费拉克以及其他同伴们，扫过他们青春的面庞。他用酒鬼那懒散含糊的语调说：“敬过去时光！”   
起义者们回格朗泰尔以热烈的呼应。  
格朗泰尔露出之前他看向若李时相似的表情，那看上去像一个微笑。然而倘若酒店的灯光如白昼般明亮，他们就会发现酒鬼发红的双眼与脸颊上的泪痕。  
他的嘴角在笑，他的眼睛在哭。  
  
敬完酒后的格朗泰尔坐回若李身边，他的手亲昵地搭上若李的后颈。他拉近两人的距离，似乎预备着说些什么。若李看向格朗泰尔，期待着。  
格朗泰尔盯着若李的眼睛，一字一句问：“你不怕死吗？”  
若李脸上的笑容消失了。他想翻脸走人，却发现格朗泰尔的手像铁钳一样焊在他的颈后，强迫他无法动弹。  
格朗泰尔全然撕碎了微笑的伪装，他失控的怒火在咬牙切齿的质问中爆发：“等你倒下后，这个世界还会记得你吗？”  
“放开我！”若李在格朗泰尔的手下挣扎，他皱起的眉说明格朗泰尔的手劲已经让他感到疼痛。酒店里轰然嘈杂，有人在叫：“够了！” 正在巡视的安灼拉从街垒上赶来，他厉声喊：“格朗泰尔给我住手！”  
格朗泰尔置若罔闻，他咆哮着：“你的死亡——”他的音量骤然升高，一时间竟盖过所有反对与抗议的声音。“难道就毫无意义吗？”格朗泰尔的声音开始颤抖，他在哽咽。  
安灼拉冲过来用力地拉开格朗泰尔和若李。若李喘息着站在领袖身后，他的后颈被掐出了红痕。他难以置信地看向格朗泰尔，委屈而愤怒。  
他们都在看格朗泰尔。  
  
格朗泰尔独自站在众人的目光中心，抬头直视安灼拉的眼睛。他的双眼通红，脸颊上的泪水折射着冰冷的光。  
仿佛有一场大火烧尽了格朗泰尔的爆发，只剩下颓然的废墟。他就这么流着泪，凝视着安灼拉，轻声问：“你的人生——”抽噎，“只是又一个谎言吗？”  
  
格朗泰尔的世界没有信仰的光为他照亮，他直面黑夜。他用怀疑者的眼睛去看明天，只看到被抹灭的未来。  
尽管这个人没有信仰也能生存，他能用酒精来自我保护，但他需要安灼拉的信念支撑灵魂，需要伙伴们的环绕给予快乐。  
若独自一人，格朗泰尔什么也不是。  
这便是他此刻站在这里的原因。他站在众人之前，粉碎伪装，剖开血肉，捧出自己那颗柔软的心。他把自己内心深处的恐惧、悲恸、愤怒以及更多无法描述的复杂情感直白地敞开来。他毫无悔意。  
  
没有人见过格朗泰尔的眼泪。在所有人的印象里，这个人总是醉醺醺的，他身处同伴之中，又游离革命之外，他用酒精隔离了自己的情绪。他从来不哭。  
此刻，格朗泰尔把自己哭得一塌糊涂。酒鬼的眼泪落在青年们的心上，没有人说话。  
  
安灼拉沉默地看着格朗泰尔。酒店的灯光洒在他云石般的脸颊，在他的双眼留出深邃的阴影。金发领袖静止着，缄默着，仿佛一尊神祗的雕像。  
格朗泰尔走向他的阿波罗。  
他来到安灼拉身前，吻了这个人。  
  
安灼拉的嘴唇像新生的玫瑰花瓣一样娇嫩。  
格朗泰尔屏住呼吸，生怕太粗暴的举动会碾碎他的花。他踮起脚，轻柔地贴上安灼拉饱满的唇。  
这个吻不过持续了一瞬间，安灼拉尝到格朗泰尔的泪水，咸涩而冰冷。酒鬼的胡子碰到皮肤有柔软的触感。  
  
这是安灼拉一生中唯一一次收到来自他人的吻。  
  
格朗泰尔慢慢地靠进云石雕像的怀里，脸埋进领袖的衣襟。他把他的信仰、思想、志愿、生、死全部交给这个人。格朗泰尔紧紧依靠着安灼拉，仿佛一旦离了他的支撑，格朗泰尔就会彻底支离破碎。  
  
安灼拉的手僵在空中。  
人类的亲吻可以这么悲伤吗？  
人类的躯体可以这么温暖吗？  
怀里的人在颤抖。  
安灼拉用力地回抱格朗泰尔。  
阿波罗的金发落在怀疑者的黑色卷发上。  
  
房间里所有人都看到了这个吻。最初它确实带来了震撼，但若在记忆里梳理片刻就能发现，它的发生似乎早有征兆。  
  
格朗泰尔总是入迷地盯着安灼拉，嘴角露出一个可以称之为傻气的微笑。他经常冲安灼拉举起酒瓶致意，尽管安灼拉总是专注和公白飞他们探讨革命，只留给他一个背影。他到处嬉笑闹腾，说些醉酒的胡话，让大家的目光都聚集到自己身上。如果安灼拉也看过来，他会愈发得意。安灼拉大为恼火，他认为酒精让格朗泰尔的大脑混乱，这样的醉汉对革命十分无益。安灼拉经常厉声对格朗泰尔喊：“格朗泰尔把你的酒瓶放下！”当安灼拉真的发怒时，他会不发一语地看着瞎闹的酒鬼。那反感的目光仿佛是一盆刺骨的冷水泼向格朗泰尔，他的兴致全碎了，他又变得心灰意冷起来。格朗泰尔曾对若李和博须埃抱怨：“安灼拉瞧不起我！”那时他给自己大口灌酒，看上去愁眉苦脸。  
  
大家都知道格朗泰尔的心在谁的身上，除了安灼拉本人。或许领袖是有所感知的，但他把自己贡献给更伟大的目标，并没有多余精力去应付一个寂寞的灵魂。  
格朗泰尔小心翼翼地兜住自己的心思，他用酒精做了一层纱包住自己炽热的心，不让它一头扎向太阳。尽管他把信仰和情感寄托给安灼拉，但他知道这里有一条无形的线是不能跨越的。若不小心涉足禁地，毫无疑问，他将从安灼拉身边被永远驱逐开来，光是想象那副场景，就足以让格朗泰尔崩溃。  
今夜，在黎明之前，格朗泰尔跨过了这条线。  
  
屋里的人们回到自己正在做的事上，他们喝酒，谈论，唱歌，念诗，把不受打扰的时间留给相拥的两个人。  
  
安灼拉引领格朗泰尔坐在椅子上，并蹲下来握住酒鬼的肩膀温声抚慰。  
他没有像往常那样夺走格朗泰尔的酒瓶。  
格朗泰尔颓然地垂着头，情绪的爆发余波让他的感官仿佛蒙着一层毛玻璃，他听不清安灼拉在说什么，只能听到领袖在对他说从未有过的温和话语，像篝火般温暖着他在寒夜里行走已久的冻僵灵魂。  
  
安灼拉回到街垒上，格朗泰尔独自坐在那里。  
起义者们在他身边来来往往，做着战前休息的最后检查。偶尔会有姑娘过来摸摸格朗泰尔的头，关心他的情绪和状态。他微微摇头说没事。  
  
格朗泰尔站起身，拿着酒瓶跌跌撞撞地到角落里蜷缩起来。酒店里的灯灭了，起义者们纷纷找地方休憩，屋里逐渐平静下来。  
  
格朗泰尔靠在角落里，像往常一样冲领袖的背影举起酒杯。  
安灼拉似有感应，他转头看过来。  
在一片昏暗中，那人安静地对格朗泰尔颔首。  
  
这一次，他的太阳回应了他。  
  
格朗泰尔放下酒瓶，任由酒精把自己拖入沉眠。  
  
街垒陷入静谧。  
  
黎明将至。

END


End file.
